Walking Dead: Forget
"Forget" is the thirteenth episode of season five of the critically acclaimed survival horror television series The Walking Dead and the sixty-fourth episode of the series overall. It was directed by David Boyd with a script written by Corey Reed. The episode first aired on AMC on Sunday, March 8th, 2015 at 9:00 pm. Things seem to be all hunky-dorey in Alexandria as Rick's group settles in. Every wary however, Rick, Carol and Daryl conspire to secure weapons from the armory. Daryl goes out and bonds with Aaron over a horse. And Sasha has issues. Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Starring Uncredited cast Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. It is based on ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series published by Image Comics and Skybound Entertainment. * "WD: Forget", "TWD: Forget" and "The Walking Dead: Forget" all redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and scenes of graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode had a viewership of 14.534 million people, which is up by .992 from the previous episode, "Remember", which had a viewership of 13.438 million people. * This episode is included on the ''The Walking Dead: The Complete Fifth Season'' DVD collection, which was released by Anchor Bay Entertainment on August 25th, 2015. It was also included in the special Limited Edition Blu-ray collection with the collectible case, which was issued on December 1st, 2015. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Actress Emily Kinney is still listed in the opening credits even though her character had been killed off the show. Beth Greene died of a gunshot wound to the head in "Coda". * Actor Chad L. Coleman is still listed in the opening credits even though his character had been killed off the show. Tyreese Williams died of a zombie bite in "What Happened and What's Going On". * Actor David Silverman is credited as David Marshall Silverman in this episode. * Actress Susie Spear Purcell is credited as Susie Spear in this episode. * Scenes of Alexandria, Virginia were filmed in Senoia, Georgia. * This is the fifth episode of The Walking Dead directed by David Boyd. It is his second episode from season five. He previously directed "Strangers". His next episode is "Heads Up". * This is the third episode of The Walking Dead written by Corey Reed, as well as his third episode from season five. He previously wrote "Consumed". His next episode is "Now". * This is the first appearance of Spencer Monroe, who will become a recurring character on the series. * This is the first appearance of Reg Monroe, who was first referenced by Deanna Monroe in "Remember". * Other Alexandrians who make their debut in this episode include Erin, Tobin, Tommy, Barbara, Kent and Shelly Neudermeyer. * Sasha Williams is the first character to appear in this episode. * The walker that Carol Peletier shoots in the woods has the letter "W" upon its forehead. This identifies him as a member of a group called The Wolves, who will make their first appearance in "Conquer". * This is the twenty-second and final episode of the series with Julius Ramsay as an editor. He previously worked on "Consumed". Allusions * This issue partially adapts material featured in issue #72 of the comic book series. The scenes of Rick, Carol and Daryl conspiring to steal weapons from the armory is taken from issue #74, except in that scene it is Rick and Andrea. * The titles for the last five episodes were taken from the quote Dale Horvath said back in, "Vatos". "I like what the father said to the son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said: 'I give you a mausoleum of all hope and desire which will fit your individual needs, no better than it did mine and my father before me. I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it. For a moment, now and then, and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it.'", a nod to all five titles. Bloopers * In the scene immediately following the opening credits, there are two dead walkers on the ground. The one on the right can clearly be seen breathing. Body Count # Buttons, the horse - Consumed by walkers. Quotes * Abraham Ford: I am a large man, and I have had many beers to make up for that. .... * Rick Grimes: We need to do it sooner or later. Right now they're not watching us. Not worrying about meetings like this. We may need the guns, we may not. * Carol Peletier: We will whatever way it goes. * Rick Grimes: They're the luckiest damn people I ever met. And they just keep getting luckier. * Daryl Dixon: How's that? * Rick Grimes: We're here now. .... * Aaron: I know you're feeling like an outsider. It's not your fault, you know. Eric and I, we're still looked at as outsiders in a lot of ways. We've heard our fair share of well-meaning, but hilariously offensive things from some otherwise really nice men and women. People are people. The more afraid they get, the more stupid they get. Fear shrinks the brain. They're scared of you and me for different reasons. They're less scared of me because they know me. It's less and less every day. So, let them get to know you. .... * Rick Grimes: I don't know if this is some kind of play, handing authority to strangers. * Michonne: The authority to break up fistfights. * Rick Grimes: If it was just that, she should've given one of these to Daryl. * Michonne: I don't know if it's for us or for them. Or maybe Deanna's trying to get rid of us and them. You put these jackets on me and you, have the people see it. If that's the play that'd be smart. And she seems smart. * Rick Grimes: Smart for then or smart for now? * Michonne: This is now. Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - Executive producer * Bear McCreary - Composer * Julius Ramsay - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Michael E. Satrazemis - Director of photography * Paul Gadd - Producer * Jolly Dale - Producer * Matthew Negrete - Producer * Channing Powell - Producer * Corey Reed - Supervising producer * Angela Kang - Co-executive producer * Seth Hoffman - Co-executive producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Heather Bellson - Co-producer * Caleb Womble - Co-producer * Kenneth Requa - Associate producer See also External Links * * * * * * References